


Mutations

by thesightlywords



Series: Mutations [1]
Category: Mutations - Fandom
Genre: Character Growth, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hybrids, M/M, Mutation, No Message, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Political Uprising, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, just a story, will add more tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesightlywords/pseuds/thesightlywords
Summary: Angel isn't quite sure what to make of herself. She is very clearly a dog; fluffy tail, long snout, and friendly demeanor. She should fit quite nicely into the pace of the world, right? Unfortunately, 'dog' seems like an ill fitting title, as the large white wings extending from her spine make it pretty obvious life is not as simple as it should be.Mutations, they were called. Creatures modified at the hands of humanity, given wings, talons, claws, and abilities beyond what was ever thought possible, ensnaring them permanently in the heart of an animal's DNA.Raised hidden away from the world, Angel's sudden emergence into a society split into 'real' creatures and mutations leaves her scrambling to learn the rules of this strange new world, and face the dark reality of what it means to not belong anywhere.
Series: Mutations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750192





	1. It Might Be Over

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell for the seventh time, and figured it was time to try again! Angel's got a long story to tell, so get comfortable!

It’s dark.

It’s too hard to focus.

All she can hear are the cries and screams of the fight.

It’s so cold.

The jagged cut on her forehead is bleeding too heavily.

Her breath is rasping in her throat.

_Giving in already?_

**No.**

_Why not?_

**Because it’s not over.**

_I’m not sure I believe you. Look around._

**I don’t care. I’m not done yet.**

_If you say so. What are you planning to do?_

**Isn’t it obvious?**

The wind is howling.

Blood spatters the snow in every direction.

Somewhere, someone cries out her name.

**I’m going to win.**


	2. Angel Accidentally Ruins Everything

Angel always thought silence was the true definition of death. No matter where she went, the forest that had raised her was always full of sound; insistent cheeps of the redbirds at dawn, the whispering rustle of the leaves during a breeze, and the gurgle of the streams were the foundation of life within her home. Silence was deadly, as the stillness that gave no reason and had no presence meant there was something to fear, something dangerous lurking. Should the forest go quiet, the last sound becoming the pounding of the pulse, hide. It was the only warning here.

 _Woah. It’s a normal day, don’t need to overthink it_ , she thought as she trekked through the forest, crunching leaves with every step and splashing through the brooks until the ground became flattened stone, curving into a plateau that overlooked her mini universe. Hopping from rock to rock, clawing her way up the incline was second nature- after all, she’d been doing it for years. After one final leap, Angel gazed around the top of the platform, soaking in the warmth of the sun. Worn stone created a sort of cliff at the edge of the forest, serving as a final boundary between this safe haven and the world outside.

At the highest point of the plateau was a large, obscured cave. As a pup, the cavern had felt like her personal watchtower, where she could gaze out onto the acres below and pretend that she was a fearsome creature that protected everyone within the forest. It made her feel strong and confident, an otherwise very rare sentiment. The memory was extremely funny now, considering the real guardian had always encouraged her, a puff of fur the size of a rabbit, to be intimidating as possible while she challenged the world below.

Almost like he’d heard her reminiscing, the huge shadow melted out of the darkness of the cave and blinked at her. He was an extremely large panther, covered in deep scars that cut through his thick black fur, and huge amber eyes that seemed to swallow up everything in sight. _I guess I understand why others think he’s scary, but c’mon. It’s not like he spends his time prowling around like a villain_ , she mused, before calling out warmly,” Good morning, Uncle Pyro.” He stretched out slowly, then limped over to her, purring,” Hey little one. I thought we were going hunting in the evening.” “We are. I wanted to come with you on your rounds first.”

He smiled softly at that, showing off a row of teeth, and said,” Sounds good. I’ve got a lot of animals to check on today. We’d better get going.” He turned and began to make his way down the rocks, almost clumsily. She followed, matching his pace on the right, until they reached the mossiest part of the woods.

It was known by all the creatures as a meeting place for whenever Pyro’s assistance was needed. He’d once told her, as he dug holes for chickweed and dandelion roots, that healing others was what he did best. “A long time ago, someone told me being ruthless and vicious was all I was capable of,” he’d remarked while digging, “Most of the animals I knew in the war were afraid of me, afraid of the moment I could turn around and attack _them_ instead. It was a tiring way to live, my little one.” She remembered trying to meet his eyes, her tiny frame making him seem so tall, so far away.

“When did you learn to heal instead, Uncle Pyro?” She’d picked up a large sorrel root and dragged it over to the new hole before looking back up. The panther seemed lost in the moment, caught in the memory of a distant time. “When the war was over. I realized that I couldn’t bring myself to go through something like that ever again, no matter what. So as soon as I was healed, I went straight to the battleground medics and asked them to teach me all they knew.” He’d swept dirt back into the holes, and began marking the areas with tiny stones- it was important to keep track of how many medicinal plants there were in the forest. “After a long and excellent education, I decided to come here and help everyone I could. And let me tell you, Angel,” he’d poked her in the belly with his nose, and she’d rolled over, giggling,” I’m very happy I did. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

The clearing was already occupied; there was a large bear sitting at the very edge, with two cubs tucked into her side, two deer shuffling nervously across from them, and a small grey wolf lounging by the fallen log in the corner. Angel could feel the tension in the air, tense and ready to crack at the slightest wrong movement. Normally, these animals wouldn’t hesitate to attack on sight, but there was a rule here. The clearing was off-limits; if one needed help, this was a safe place to come. No matter what was wrong, whether it was a cold, infection, wounds from human traps, or anything else, Pyro would do his best to heal the affliction without conflict.

Angel sat quietly as her uncle began to look over the bear cubs. The mother bear kept at a close range, staring intently at the mutation, only occasionally shifting to watch the panther work. It was a painful reminder that even in a safe zone, she was considered the immediate threat. _I wish she’d relax. She’s acting like any second now, I’m gonna swoop down and carry off one of her babies_. Angel turned her head and tried to focus on Pyro’s evaluation. The cubs seemed pretty healthy, but the mucus smeared around their noses was clearly concerning. _Jeez, just one of them has got to be as heavy as three of me._

Pyro gave the mother bear a few leaves off one of the plants in the clearing’s garden, and after a minute of instruction, she lumbered away, cubs bounding ahead. He moved onto one of the deer, who appeared to have deep wounds from a trap. Angel winced at the sight; the human traps were known as the most fatal injuries in these parts. They left gashes that were too easily infected, too wide to heal properly, and were made even worse by the panic of the animal when caught. The fall was coming soon, and these kinds of injuries were only going to increase.

The wolf sidled up to Angel while she watched, and plopped down next to her. “Hey kiddo! Where have you been hiding?” She smiled, and said, “Hey Aaron. I’ve been trying to stay close to the deeper parts of the forest, don’t want to risk being near the meadow right now.” He snorted, lashing his tail. “Always the fall. While we work to make sure we aren’t going to starve during the winter, the humans come to see what they can string up for fun. If they weren’t smart enough to come in packs, I’d have eaten one for dinner by now.”

She nudged his shoulder gently. “I don’t think they’d be very tasty. Too pink and soft for wolves.” Aaron scrunched his nose at her, and laughed. “I guess. Too much to risk, anyway.” He gazed around the clearing questioningly, then said, “Where’s your ma? Off dismantling again?” Angel shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. It was a topic she tried to avoid as much as possible. “Cora doesn’t tell me where she goes, I just see her when I see her.”

“Aaron? I’m ready for you now,” her uncle called cheerily. The wolf slowly got to his feet and whined. “Hope you can figure this out, doc. My back is killing me!” Angel laughed softly, and settled onto the ground, watching as more creatures began to arrive. _Uncle really knows how to work some magic. We’re lucky to have him._

It was late when Pyro finished with the last patient, a hobbling cougar older than the forest itself. Angel stretched out and spread her wings to try and wake up, while her uncle did his final counts of the remaining plants. He turned, seemingly satisfied, and said,” Ready? Let’s go find some dinner.” The pair made their way through the forest, getting closer and closer to the meadow in the very center of the woods. It was there where most of the prey were caught, where birds, squirrels, and occasionally rabbits risked the open space for food of their own. It was becoming more dangerous to be there during the day, so sunset was the perfect time to hunt without the fear of being seen by humans. 

Before they reached the field, a soft crack in the leaves had Angel spin around in alarm, only to see a familiar dog wearing a thinly veiled expression of distaste. She sighed, slightly relieved, before muttering,” Hey Mom.”

Cora was a bit larger than Angel, easily able to stare down her daughter when she decided the situation called for it (it always did). She was extremely beautiful, with light green eyes and a soft grey coat that shimmered in the light. Everything about her mother was perfectly normal and lovely, other than the disgusted expression that crossed her features whenever she talked to her daughter. _Nothing will ever change the way you look at me, will it?_

Pyro also sighed, and almost discontentedly, said,” There you are, Cora. Don’t scare us like that, you know how dangerous it is out here.” Cora rolled her eyes and said, “Dangerous enough for me to be on my own all day. Don’t be so paranoid. Where’s the dinner, Angel?”

The white mutation tried not to shrink under the impatient stare of her mother. “I... we were just about to go hunting right now. It’s been a busy day.” That was the wrong response, seeing how her mother’s fur immediately spiked. “Yes, it has been. Getting rid of metal traps all over the forest is extremely tiring. But I suppose not as tiring as sitting around while Pyro works, right?” Her mother snapped, and Angel tried harder to disappear into the ground. Pyro stepped forward, frowning, and said,” There were a lot of patients to take care of, Cora. We’re all here now, it’ll be easier to catch dinner and it’ll be fresher too. Let’s go.”

Cora’s withering stare eased into a sneer, and she brushed past the pair, heading straight for the meadow. The three walked in silence until they reached the end of the forest, and Pyro cleared his throat. “Remember, stay alert. If you catch something, take it back to the forest and stay there. If you hear- “He was cut off as Cora walked straight into the tall grass, without another word. Angel gazed apologetically at her uncle, and followed her mother into the field.

The final rays of the sun made it easier to spot movement in the brush, but harder to track a path in case the prey escaped. Angel was grateful for the cover, as it allowed her to relax and wait for a creature to assume that it was safe. She couldn’t quite focus on the hunt, still hurt by her mother’s earlier remarks. _It’s not that I want to be sitting around. I’d love to help take care of the other animals, but they won’t let me anywhere near them. They’re all too afraid of me_ , she thought. She tucked her wings in tighter to her side, hating for the millionth time the very aspect of her existence that made life so difficult. _If I’d been born more like Mom, maybe she wouldn’t hate me so much. Maybe she would be kinder-_

A flash of white fur interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see a rabbit nervously ripping up a dandelion patch. It was clearly skittish, and ready to run at the first sign of trouble. Angel made sure she was still hidden within the cover of the grass and slowly began to creep forward, eyes never straying from the prey in front of her.

She was a leap away, close enough to practically taste the creature when the rabbit sat up, stiff and frightened. Before Angel could check what had scared it, the rabbit bolted, pelting straight into the trees. She growled and gave chase, following blindly as she desperately attempted to overtake her prey. The rabbit was just as desperate to get away from the meadow; it darted under logs, weaved its way between bushes, and made one final leap over the stream before getting trapped in the mutation’s jaws. It squealed, and was silenced by Angel in a flash.

She had to stand and gasp for a minute, trying to get air back into her lungs, wings fluttering. _I hate chasing rabbits, they’re too unpredictable. But I did it! Hopefully this will make Mom happy-_

The scent made her go stiff in fear before her mind understood what was happening. She looked up, as slowly as she could, rabbit dangling bloodily from her teeth, and found herself staring at something very tall, very pink, and very un-animal like across the stream. It was a scent she’d only come across on the breeze in fall, or on the traps sunk into dead deer legs. _Human._

_That’s a human._

She didn’t understand why she couldn’t move. No matter how much she willed it, Angel continued to stare at the towering creature, as if held in a trance. It just looked so strange, with such pale skin and small features. It stared back just as intently, as if it couldn’t understand what she was. For a moment, Angel thought there was almost an understanding in the air, a mutual wonder that would let her escape the situation alive.

Slowly, the human reached for a long stick-like object on its back, and the moment vanished. She let the rabbit drop, and turned to race into the deepest part of the forest when a deafening _crack_ ripped through the air. It echoed so loudly in the trees, she thought she had gone deaf. The birds began to screech, and the world seemed to stop for a split-second. She couldn’t let herself think; all she knew was the need to get away, to run until the danger vanished.

Angel couldn’t hear any footfalls, couldn’t stop to smell if the human was running after her. Flight snapped to her mind, but she shook it away; it would be faster, but it risked being seen by more humans, and becoming an easy target for whatever weapon had just tried to attack her. She just kept running as if demons were on her heels. The forest was becoming familiar; the medical clearing was up ahead, and beyond that was the safety of Pyro’s plateau cave. She was almost there, almost safe-

_CLICK_

Then she was crashing into the forest floor and writhing in agony as she landed on a wing. The mutation got to her feet and attempted to dart forward, only to be jolted backward. She stopped struggling for a moment to see her worst fear confirmed: she’d been caught in a deer trap. The contraption, metal and cold, formed a mouth that was buried in her hind leg and tearing at her flesh mercilessly. Her memories of watching the patients who had survived this situation flooded her mind.

Rule one- _do not panic._ Panic caused movement and pulling, which caused deeper wounds and more blood loss. But there was no way to fully control the terror- caught here, she was doomed if the human showed up. Rule two- _elevate_. She stuck her leg out as high as it could go, with the trap firmly embedded into her skin. Rule three- _stay quiet_. Most animals died because they’d wail in terror to the entire world, announcing that they were stuck, and attracted predators instead of help.

She laid there, her breath rasping in her throat, as she tried to remain as silent as possible. Her heart was hammering away so loudly, it was difficult to make out the sounds around her. The pain was searing, almost blinding as she tried to keep her leg in the air. A sharp crack in the woods cut through the scorching sting and replaced it with a tidal wave of dread. _No no no no, please…_

The mutation gave up on rule two, and began digging furiously at the stake that nailed the trap into the ground. If she could get it out fast enough, she could keep going and worry about the injury later, but what if the stake’s drag just left an obvious trail? It would only be easier for the human to find her and death would not come quickly, what on earth would they do to her? Pick her apart, rip her open to explore how the body worked, like some twisted experiment…

The dirt kept falling into the hole and her tears were making it harder to see as she scrabbled in the earth. _Please come out, please, I don’t want to die here…_

Suddenly there was a second pair of paws digging right beside her, clawing up the earth in such a desperate fashion, she thought her uncle had finally found her. But she looked up to see the distress in her mother’s eyes and the shock (or perhaps it was the relief) swarmed her. For what seemed like an eternity, the pair tore through the dirt, the only sound being the clink of the trap’s chain in the constant movement. But it was no use, Angel thought despairingly, the stake was just too long, too thick to tug out of the dirt by themselves.

Her ears pricked up at an abrupt voice cutting through the silence in the distance. It was a warbled sound, not one she recognized, but that made Cora grit her teeth viciously as she continued to dig. It was getting closer, and it was only a matter of time before it found them. Cora stopped for a moment to pant, and Angel could only watch in alarm. Her mother was too on edge, as if any second she would give up and sprint into the darkness.

“Mom…” Cora went taut at the sound. “Please don’t leave me here. Please…” Angel whimpered, only too aware of the steps creeping toward them. Her mother’s pupils were blown wide, a terrifying sight as she gazed into the distance a final time.

Without warning, Cora’s green eyes began to glow, bright enough to blind the mutation. She took the metal between her teeth, and there was a _screech_ followed by a _thunk_ as the trap dropped to the ground. Angel stared in disbelief, only to be promptly shoved by her mother, snarling, “Get up! Run, damn it!” The two dogs immediately began to race towards the plateau, vanishing into the night.

By the time they had reached the cliff, Angel could barely take another step. She staggered and leaned against the stone wall, chest heaving for air as she tried to ignore the agony of her wound. Then she was yanked down to the ground by her scruff, sharp teeth tearing into the tight skin. Cora was growling so savagely, all Angel could do was lay frozen in fright. “ _It saw you! The human **saw you!”**_ She screeched, spitting and pacing, nearly looking rabid. “ _They won’t stop now! Now that they know you’re here, they’ll search every inch of this forest until they find you! You useless idiot, all you had to do was stay out of **sight!”**_ For a moment, the grey dog stopped and stood eerily still, before turning to stare callously at her daughter. She took a step forward and Angel felt herself shrinking back, trying to do anything but meet Cora’s gaze.

“I’ve had enough. They’ve hunted me for too long trying to get to you. Well, _let them. Go get caught and killed, you won’t drag me down with you, monster!”_ With a twist, she lunged forward to sink her teeth into Angel’s shoulder, only to be shoved away with a force that left her in the dirt. There was a heavy rumble as Pyro stepped towards the grey dog, quickly getting on her feet. “Enough, Cora! This wasn’t her fault; we knew for weeks the humans were coming back. We’ll deal with it, but this isn’t helping anyone!” Cora bared her teeth at the panther, and began to circle him. “Oh no, _you’ll_ deal with _this!_ Protect this _wretch,_ get yourself killed too! They’ll hunt her down until the end of time, and you know that!”

Her hate-filled eyes locked onto Angel, before she snarled,” It’s just a matter of time. I’m the only one who isn’t stupid enough to care what happens to her. Mutations are going to be the death of you, Pyro. Don’t be a _fool._ ” With that, Cora turned and raced off into the shadows, leaving behind a stillness that reeked of despair.

The silence that followed was almost too much to bear. Her uncle didn’t say a word as he helped her up the plateau, bound her wound with stalks and plants, or as he left to erase the trail of footsteps and blood that she’d left behind. Upon his return, Angel quietly said,” What did she mean, about you and mutations, uncle?” Pyro focused on arranging the various plants and berries that were stacked in the cave, and replied,” Your mother and I have known each other a very long time, Angel. The war was a time of uncertainty and paranoia, and when we had to make difficult decisions, I sided with the mutations more often then was acceptable back then.” He finally met her gaze, eyes of golden amber filled with anguish.

“I’m so sorry, dearest. The forest isn’t safe for you anymore. Now that they know a mutation lives here, it is a guaranteed death sentence.” Angel could feel the heat building up in her eyes, and had to look away. _He’s right. It’s all my fault,_ she thought despairingly, and whispered, “What’s wrong with me, Uncle Pyro?” He sat down next to her, and tried to purr reassuringly. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It’ll be okay, Angel. We have to let your wound heal, and as soon as you’re ready, I’ll teach you what you’ll need to know.”

For the rest of the night, her uncle purred softly, trying to calm the heavy thump of her heart. She tried to ease herself into sleep, but the guilt kept circling in her mind.

_What am I going to do?_

_It’s over._

_I’ve ruined everything._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, thanks for reading! I'm going to try and post regularly, and include drawn scenes from the story as they happen!
> 
> I'm more active on Instagram, and draw a lot of fanart over there too, so go check it out! I go by thesightlywords there too! :)


End file.
